Someone Like You
by Me you and Charlie
Summary: GenderSwap!Quinn. Quinton Fabray has just returned from Jail. How well he cope when he finds out how much has changed since he been away. Pairing Faberry. Finn and Shue Hating. Puck/Quinn, Brittany/Quinn, Brittany/Quinn friendship. First Fanfiction so please go easy on me. Inspired by my friend Lazy Mayor Writer. Please Review.


Someone Like you

AN: ok this story wasn't original my story it was MayorLazyWriter. But She gave it to me so now it mine. I have changed it from Brittana to Faberry though cos I'm not a big Brittana fan. Still Gender!Swap. So yeah. It will have a bit of Finn/Rachel but only in the first couple of character. Also don't really have a schedule for writing I just do it when I have time to do it.

Disclaimer: Don't owe glee; If it did I would have had Faberry for season 1.

Chapter One

Quinton can remember the exact day his life started to fall apart, it was the last day of his Sophomore year of high school, up to then he was the typical teenager lad. His concerns only ranged from homework, trying to remember plays for football, working, hanging out with bro's, taking out his girl and playing video games. At the beginning of the year he was dealt with the first of many blow that year; his father walk out of him, his sibling and his mother for some blonde bimbo that was half his age, and it hit them all hard, especially his mother who was a house wife until this point.

The blonde hadn't set out to make things worse for his mother, in-fact he was trying to make things easier for her by helping out with his sisters and getting more hours at the Hummel's ties and lubes. But even without the huge amount of pressure on him, he would have still lashed out but with his father leaving them, his sister's condition, all the pressure from school and football and picking up the slack from his father and then on top of that he found out that the golly giant was trying to get his girl he just went ballistic and his mind just went blank; he only stop when Puckerman and Evans literally throw him off Hudson and held him until his rage passed and his mind cleared.

Running his hands through his now short hair and taking a couple of deep breath trying to calm down, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he eyes automatic landed on the now faded pink scar that ran all the way from his little finger right up to his now short white t-shit. He could feel the memory of how he got that scar from and before he could be brought to deeply into it he closed his eyes and took some more deep breath before checking the rest of appearance again of Black loose jeans, white and black converse and his old beat up leather jacket. He learned very quickly that you have to fight otherwise they eat you alive.

If it was up to him he wouldn't go back to high school at all, but try and find a full job maybe in a Hummel's shop to help his family but his mother has begged, treated and pleaded to return and it became a part of his agreement for his early release.

Grabbing his beating up messenger bag, before making his way downstairs to see his mother making breakfast while his younger siblings Lucy and Gracie munching on chocolate chip pancake s, Jude not noticing that her eldest son had already make his way to the kitchen shouted;

'Quinton, get your ass now here now! Before you breakfast get cold'

'No need to shout mum, I'm here' Quinton replied before going into the cupboard above his mother head to get a energy bar out and going into the fridge for a energy drink and sitting down next two his sibling pulling funny face at the two.

'Quinn, stop doing funny faces to your sisters and eat your breakfast.' Before taking the energy drink and bar from her son and putting son pancake in front of him before carrying on talking ' You need a proper breakfast Quinn, anyway have you thought about what extracurricular club you joining? You heard what your probation worker said it will give your mind something to forces on.'

Quinton sighs before taking small bits of his breakfast 'Yeah mum, I know. I really enjoyed glee so I really want to rejoin but I'm not sure because of Hudson being the lead man and so far up Shue ass, I probably wont be able to rejoin. As for football I don't know about that neither.'

Quinton sighed before speaking again.

" Is it wrong for me to be nervous about seeing people again? I mean I know that some of them will still be my friends; Like Brittany and Dani (AN: For the purpose of my story Dani was born and raise in Lima with the others) cos they wrote to me in there. But still I have to face all the looks and people talking about me behind my back. What if they don't like me now'

Jude smiled sadly thinking how unfair it is that her son was still paying for his mistake and will be for the rest of his young life and pulling her oldest son into a hug and replied

'No love it not wrong foe you to be nervous, you left and yeah people change you included but just remember that if they not willing to give you another change it them losing out not you. Remember you do you time for the crime so let it go'

'Yeah Q, your like the most coolest person ever, I mean who else help me with my homework, and plays basketball with me? And anyone who doesn't want to be your friend, well there the one missing out cos I love being your friend' Gracie said all the while eating her jam on toast.

Quinton laughed before their mum spoke shaking her head "Remember you manners, you finish eating before you started to speak."

Gracie finished eating her toast before giving Jude a big adorable smile and saying "Sorry Mummy"

"What about you Luc?" Quinton asked his other sister sitting on his right, Lucy Q look up at her brother smiling before signing:

"I think that they will be still your friends because you're awesome!"

'Aww thank you both. Look at the time I better go before i'm late' Quinton said while quickly kissing his mother and sister and walking out the door.

A bit later Quinton found himself sitting in front of Principal Figgins in his office; it still astonishes him how this small India man was still allowed to be in a school let alone be the principal when he basely a Homophobia; ask Kurt, Brittany and racist; Ask Ceds and Santana and religion racist Rae-Rachel Berry. Shaking his head to come back when he start to see Figgins mouth moving.

Principal Figgins open his file both from his probation worker and start reading things what he already knows.

'Right then Mr Fabray. I have got your file from your probation worker and I read it. While you where locked up you have keeping up with your Advance classes in English, Maths and Art so you will be continuing with them here as well as you other classes too. I also see that you were taking Wood-shop and metal work. Unfortunately McKinley doesn't offer even of this classes. Your seclude is the same part from you will no longer be taking Gym on Tuesday instead it will be last period on Friday. As to keep you and Mr Hudson apart. Any Questions?' Figgns asked finally looking up for his file and leading back in his chair.

'Yeah I was wondering wither it was possible for me to rejoin Glee or football? I know that I'm meant to keep away from Hudson but I really would like to join both again!' Quinton Asked.

'That is not up to me Mr Fabray, both of those are extracurricular and You will have to ask the advisers of both.' Figgins said before asking Mrs Smith to go and collect Mr Shue from his office, after a moment Mr Shue enter, not notice Quinton sitting in the other chair.

"Thank you for going William, I know that you meant to be teaching but I called for you regrading your glee club and Mr Fabray here." Figgins started pointing to Quinton.

'Quinton. Umm when did you get out?" Mr Shue asked, shocked still showing on his face.

"I got early release for good behaviour, but on the terms that I return to finish my education that and that I say out of trouble sir. Quinton said, while they both carry on staring at each other.

Figgns clears his throat making them both turn they attention back to him before speaking

"So Mr Fabray here want to rejoin your club but wasn't sure wither he could because of the fact that Mr Finn Hudson; the lad that Mr Fabray had attack and send to jail for. you the adviser of Glee it up to you to decided."

'Look don't get my wrong Quinton has an amazing voice. But Glee is a place where people are safe to be able who there are. But after what he did to Finn, I don't know if I can trust him not to do it again. What if he turns on one of the others. No he can not rejoin.' Mr Shue replies knowing that he doesn't want this boy back in Glee especially what happen.

'No you don't want me addiction cos you know that you and that man child will be out voted and I will be back in there' Quinton Said angrily

'William just let him sing and let the kids voted ok?' Figgins said boredom in his voice.

Mr Shue nods before scolding and answering 'Glee is beening held tomorrow at 9 in the choir room be there.' before leaving.

TBC?

AN: Please review.


End file.
